


Взгляд

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Краткий рассказ о том, откуда в телевизоре взялся глаз, а также - почему Звезда Смерти стреляла по Скарифу.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682825) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир (спонтанное появление изображения человеческого глаза на экране телевизора).

С полуночи до шести утра медиакомпании сектора Сесвенна отключали головещание на технический перерыв: дряхлая местная сеть требовала отдыха. Таркин потянулся за пультом. Сейчас на экране возникнет таблица настройки, что означает — пора спать. Однако вместо привычных линий, кругов и квадратов на экране появился…

Глаз.

Огромный ярко-синий глаз, с сетью морщинок у внешнего, слегка опущенного, уголка. Длинные ресницы, резко очерченная седеющая бровь. Больше ничего, но и этого хватило, чтобы нервно вздрогнуть и выпрямиться в кресле.

Гранд-мофф очень хорошо знал этот глаз. Кренник не преминул похвастаться, что местная компания головещания выбрала именно его образ, чтобы использовать в технической заставке, — якобы обычная проверочная таблица им приелась. Таркин поначалу не поверил, сочтя слова Кренника пустой похвальбой, — и только сейчас понял, как жестоко ошибался.

Таркин поежился. Глаз, казалось, смотрел прямо в душу, намекая — нет, настойчиво требуя, — дать денег. В смысле, увеличить финансирование строительства Звезды Смерти.

— Ничего не дам, — раздраженно буркнул он, отключая проектор. Плевать, что Кренник не слышит, за годы их крайне утомительного сотрудничества пора уже научиться читать мысли на расстоянии.

Сон, естественно, пропал.

С этого часа глаз преследовал гранд-моффа повсюду. Таркин старался выключать головещание до полуночи, но порой забывал о разнице во времени между планетами, и тогда коварный глаз все-таки успевал ему показаться. Когда Таркину приснился кошмар в виде двух десятков экранов со злополучным глазом, подмигивающим со всех стен и даже с потолка, гранд-мофф подумал, что, наверное, имеет смысл обратиться к психотерапевту, иначе он рискует нажить невроз и язву. Однако строительство требовало его неусыпного внимания, поэтому поход к врачу откладывался на неопределенный срок — опять-таки спасибо Креннику. Рано или поздно он припомнит и это тоже. Пока же приходилось терпеть.

***

Месяц спустя Таркин нервно мерил шагами командную рубку боевой станции. Звезда Смерти, наконец, была достроена, успешно испытана на Джеде и теперь вернулась к месту базирования на Скариф. На этом плюсы заканчивались. За двадцать лет вдолбить в голову Креннику постулат «инициатива наказуема» так и не удалось. Пока шли испытания, директор, у которого с окончанием строительства появилась уйма свободного времени, отправился на Скариф и успел дать добро «СкайНет Сесвенны» не только на размещение передающих устройств головещания на башне Цитадели, но и на их подключение к гиперпространственной антенне. Таркин подозревал, что сделано это было небескорыстно. Теперь качество видеосигнала было выше всяких похвал. Как только они легли на орбиту Скарифа, гранд-моффа опять догнал этот проклятый глаз, причем теперь он пялился не только из голопроектора, но и со всех мониторов Звезды Смерти, включая обзорный экран.

Этого Таркин вынести уже не мог.

— Цель — база на Скарифе, — распорядился он, резко обернувшись к орудийной команде. — Минимальная мощность выстрела.

«Надеюсь, хватит».

На лице Ромоди отразилось недоумение, но возразить он не решился.

— Огонь по готовности.

Несколько минут спустя — Таркин видел это посредством орбитального зонда, передающего на независимой частоте, — зеленая вспышка с ревом прошила пространство, вонзившись в основание антенны на Скарифе. На месте башни Цитадели вспух дымно-огненный гриб, видимый теперь уже и на обзорном экране, — глаз пропал в момент уничтожившего базу взрыва. На других мониторах тоже отобразились привычные картинки и графики.

Таркин не сдержал вздоха облегчения. Статус-кво восстановлен, больше этот глаз не будет действовать на нервы. Как и его владелец.

В эту минуту в командную рубку вошел Кренник в сопровождении пары штурмовиков смерти. С весьма красноречивым лицом.

Таркин едва успел подобрать позорно отвисшую челюсть. Живучесть директора поражала воображение. Даже суперлазер спасовал.

Несколько секунд царило нехорошее молчание.

— Не ожидал, — медленно произнес Кренник, остановившись в двух метрах от Таркина и положив руку на рукоять бластера. В сощуренных глазах полыхал синий огонь. — Губернатор, я представляю ваши чувства ко мне, но это как-то уже слишком! Вы поэтому так торопили меня с окончанием строительства?

— Радуйтесь, что вас пока не за что расстрелять обычным способом, — взяв, наконец, себя в руки, процедил Таркин, прожигая директора взглядом. — Хотя еще не вечер, беглого пилота вы так и не поймали.

— Джеда навсегда затихла, — отрезал Кренник, — вместе с пилотом. Кстати, мне непонятно, почему его должен был ловить я, а не контрразведка. Впрочем, этот вопрос уже неактуален.

— Вы полагаете, пилот сам додумался до «убийцы планет»? — Таркин скептически усмехнулся. — Он вылетел с комплекса на Иду, где работает ваш драгоценный Эрсо. Кстати, теперь, после завершения строительства, ценность Эрсо уже не так велика, имейте в виду.

Он с удовлетворением отметил, что при этих словах Кренник заметно побледнел.

— Не вам ее оценивать.

— Как и не вам, — гранд-мофф пожал плечами. — Этот вопрос исключительно в компетенции Императора. И если какая-то информация все же попала к повстанцам, вы оба проживете очень, очень недолго. Обещаю.

— Лучше скажите, как вы будете объясняться со «СкайНет Сесвенны»? — издевательски поинтересовался Кренник, которому явно не нравилось направление беседы. — На башне стояло их оборудование на пару миллионов кредитов.

— Во-первых, объясняться с ними придется вам, Кренник, — Таркин улыбнулся очень неприятной улыбкой. — Это же вы позволили установить на военном объекте их ретрансляторы? А во-вторых, включите воображение. Нападение повстанцев, обстоятельства непреодолимой силы… Не мне учить вас врать. Кстати, меня мучает вопрос: как вам удалось уйти от выстрела?

— Я инспектировал шлюз, — пояснил Кренник, — а тут как раз появились вы. Пришлось, согласно протоколу, прибыть для доклада.

На его лице нарисовалась злорадная ухмылка:

— Извините, если огорчил.

Таркин уже отмерял порцию яда для достойного ответа — но…

Наглые синие глаза директора смотрели безмятежно и ласково. И денег не требовали. Во всяком случае — пока.


End file.
